A femme situation
by Darkrai842
Summary: Series of one-shots with Starscream as a femme falling in love with different charcters Rated T to be safe G1, armada, cybertron and prime verse
1. Denial

What's up guys? Well to give you guys something to read while I work on my larger stories I thought I give you guys a series of one-shots of Starscream being a femme falling in love with different characters. So if you wanna see a particular paring then let me know :), set in G1. So here we go with the first paring :) On that note Transformers belong's to Hasbro

Paring-Starscream and Skywarp

Summary-Starscream and Skywarp have the hots for each other so Thundercracker decides to play matchmaker with Soundwave's help

* * *

"I don't love her TC."

"Yes you do Warp."

It was another average day at the Decepticon HQ, well that depends on how you define average. Because to me an average day at the Decepticon HQ would be Megatron cursing Optimus left, right centre or making plans, Starscream coming up with plans to betray Megatron, cassetticons running wild around the base and pulling pranks, the constructicons and the combaticons arguing about which team is superior, Soundwave doing gods know, Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge just talking to each other and Thundercracker and Skywarp would have either gone for a fly or would be hanging out with Screamer.

Now all of that is going right know except TC and Warp having a conversation about Warp being in love with Screamer. Now if you where to look at the Warp and Screamer then its plain out obvious that both of them had a crush on another. And developed into love as the eons went by. Now back to TC and Warp's conversation, TC knew that both of them had the hots for each other so why else would he bring it up?

"Prove it TC." Warp said trying to hide the fact that he is blushing.

"Well everytime you two are around each other the both of you go red in the face, then you both start to flirt with one another and you've gone bright red in the face." TC said with a huge grin on his face.

"Its hot in here and we don't flirt nor do we go quiet in each other's presence" Warp said.

"Warp its not even hot in here. Stop lying to yourself and go tell her." TC said sternly. Just then Soundwave walked into the room and sat down next to TC.

"Hey Wave whats up?" Warp asks.

"Mission: Help Thundercraker get you and Starscream together." He answered. _Great that's all I need_ Warp thought. It made him wonder who else knew but then its plain out obvious.

"You gotta be slagging me. Seriously I don't love her so can you guys lay off." Warp he was starting to get.

"Warp come on its obivous to everyone around that two love each other, Primus even Megatron said it." TC said. Warp didn't know if he should belive TC after all have off the stuff he comes out with is mostly incorrect.

"Wave is that true what TC just said?" Warp asked his anger replaced with nervousness.

"Affirmative." Soundwave while smirking behind his face plate because he knew what Warp was about to say.

"Alright fine I love her ok?" Skywarp said while blushing heavlly.

"Now was that so hard for you to admit?" TC asked sarcastically.

"Step one: status complete. Thundercracker proceed with step two." Soundwave said.

"Wait a minute whats step two?" Warp asked knowing he probably wasn't gonna like the answer.

"To get her to come here and leave you two on your own so you both can admit the truth to each other." TC said with a grin.

"I should have gussed." Warp said sarcastically. Thats when TC activated his private com to Starscream.

::Starscream we need you to come to the rec room::

::Why? I'm busy::

::It's important, Warps got something to tell:: If she was actually there right we have blushed heavlly because like Warp she loved him and he always made her spark skip a beat.

::Ok fine I'm the way::

::Righty-o see you in a breem::

"Well shes on the way so me and Soundwave will be going." TC said.

"Whatever." Warp said. With that TC and Soundwave walked out the rec room and left Warp on his own. He couldn't belive that he was finally going to tell Screamer how he felt and of course he hoped that she felt the same way. A breem later Screamer walked and rasied an optic because TC was not there.

"I would ask where TC is but I'm not gonna bother now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Screamer asked.

"Well... I ...umm..." Warp couldn't say it for some reason he just couldn't say it.

"Warp I'm waiting." She said while she sat next to him.

"I... just wanted to say that..." He was cut off by Screamer smacking her lips onto his. His optics widen before offling while he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and spoke. "I love you Screamer." Warp said smiling.

"I love you to and don't call me that." Screamer said softly. They kissed again but this time with a lot more passion but little did they know the entire base now new about them because TC and Soundwave placed a hidden camera in there.

"Operation: Success." Soundwave said.

"Never thought that would work." TC said.

* * *

Well how was that? Hoped you guys liked it and there are more to come and like I said if you want a particular paring let me know :) and i apologize if any of the characters seemed ooc and on that note please review :)


	2. Dark love

Well here is our next paring which was requested so here it is and speaking of which if there is certain paring any of guys want let me know what universe :) by the way this is set in G1

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

Paring: Starscream and Megatron

Summary: During another heated arguement Megatron beats Starscream again but he cannot bring himself to finish of the femme once and for all

"What did you just say !?"

Here we go again. Megatron and his second in command Starscream where having another arguement after the last battle with the Autobots. In the battle Starscream ignored orders to protect the energon cubes and tried to sneak attack the Autobots. Not only did she fail with her sneak attack but due to her not following orders the Autobots manage to stop the Decepticon raid. Needless to say Megatron wasn't happy at all.

He was so angry when he got back to the base he dismissed everyone apart from Starscream. He wanted know why she always disobeyed his orders and she told him to go frag himself. And know here we are and Megatron glaring harshly at the femme.

"I'll ask you again. What did you just say?" He asked in a dark tone. The tone sent a shiver through Starscream. Truth be told she had a massive crush on Megatron and wanted to be his sparkmate. But when they first met she could tell he wasn't interested well so she thought so she did what she thought was best in the words of the humans get under his skin and get him to notice her. Now it had worked but not in the way she intended.

"I said go frag yourself. You are fool Megatron. We already have enough energon so what was the point in defending something we don't need? We should have foused on destroying the Autobots. But no because your greed knows no bounds." She said in a calm tone as if nothing bad was going to happen but Primus was she wrong. Before she could react Megatron back handed her to floor.

"It seems I'm going to have to teach you another lesson." He said harshly. And again but she say or do anything he grabbed by the nack and lifted of the floor. He glared at her and then punched her in the chest, shattering the glass of the cockpit. She looked at him with pleading optics as if to say please no more but he had other ideas. He punched her two more times in the chest and kneed her in the chest. At this point she didn't bother to hold back the tears that where coming down her face. He then grabbed one her wings and squeezed it before bending it causing he screech in pain but he threw a punch this in face to shut her up. He tossed her into a wall and then walked up to her. Before she could do anything he kicked her in the chest. Again she screeched in a pain and this he kicked her in the face to shut her up again. He then picked her up again and threw a dark glare to her. She looked at him in fear. She was so scared she couldn't speak and she feared he that he was going to offline her but she was cut from her thoughts when he punched her again in the chest. He stared at her for a few moments thinking had he gone to far. But sadly he thought he hadn't gone far enough and she brought this on herself.

He then back handed her in the face and then dropped her on the floor. She landed on both knees and was to weak to move. She looked up to see a cannon in her face, she shut her optics waiting for the blast to come but it never did because Megatron wanted to know why she they way she was. Not to mention he had always thought that she was beautiful and he wanted her to be his sparkmate only problem she was a pain in the aft. He lowed his cannon and got on one knee in front of her.

"Why Starscream? Why do you test my anger?" He asked softly. She lowed her head before speaking.

"Because it was the only way to get to you to notice me." She choked with a tears coming down her face. Megatron cuped the side of her cheek and brought her head up her optics meeting his as he used his thumb the rub away the tears.

"How I could I not notice you? Your a beautiful femme Starscream." He softly. She blused madly unable to speak. All the eons they had known each other and he just told her that he did notice her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he crashed his lips against hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up bridal style. They parted and then started at each other before he spoke.

"Come. Lets get Hook to fix you up and then we can head back to my quarters for some privacy." He said softly but with a smirk.

"Why wait? Let's go straight to your quarters." She said returning the smirk. Megatron was a lost for words at that reply but what did he expect when you've got a femme whos crazy for you. So instead he headed to his quarters and everyone in the corridors couldn't belive it as Megatron and Starscream entered his quarters, where he would make Starscream his sparkmate and queen.

Well thats Megs and Star. I went for a more darker tone with this story because of how Megatron and Starcream act towards one another. Please review :)


	3. Reason

Whats up guys back again and this paring was requested by Thewildrider and sakkio of soleana so hope they enjoy it :)

Paring: Starscream and Optimus Prime

Era: G1

Summary: Starscream has joined the Autobots after claming she has had enough with the Decepticons but some of the Autobots think she has another reason for joining and TC and Warp know what they reason is...

"Still can't belive we let cons join our ranks"

Another typical day at the Ark well not as typical as it used to be and thats because the former second in the command of Decepticons, Starscream and her trine Thundercracker and Skywarp had joined the Autobots and who could blame her? I mean when your femme and the only femme in a base full of interface starved mechs life can be a pain the aft. Before she joinned the Autobots just about every Decepticon including Megatron would gwak at her and would attempt to interface with her. The only three who didn't try anything of the sort was Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave. TC and Warp saw Screamer as their younger sister and Soundwave well he had no intertest for femmes what so ever. After a while Starscream had enough and decide to join the Autobots, of course TC and Warp went with after all they are a trine. Truth of the matter is TC and Warp new that Screamer joined the Autobots for a different reason and that reason you ask is Optimus Prime. Well what could be said about the leader of the Autobots well for one hes every femme's dream and hes a prime. And to TC and Warp it was no secret to them Starscream likes the prime because every time the bots and cons battled anytime Starscream came face to face with Opitmus she would blushing madley.

Now back to the conversation at hand. Jazz, Ironhide, Mirage, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Hound, Wheeljack, Rachet and Prowl where talking about the three seekers and if Optimus made the right decision.

"Come on Ironhide give them a break. You know how Megatron treats his own men and *coughs* femme." Jazz said. Truth be told Jazz was probably the one who actually talked to and got on with three seekers.

"I have to agree with Ironhide. I mean for all we know it could be a trick." Prowl said.

"Well I think we should give a chance." Hound said.

"Hey guys you might not like her but Starscream has one hell of frame." Sideswipe said.

"You can say say that again bro." Sunstreaker said as the twins knocked their knocks to togther.

"Come to think of it thats probably the reason why she joined. To get away from that kind of behaviour." Wheeljack said. He was another one who got the seekers because of Starscream's history as a sciencetist.

"What about Thundercracker and Skywarp? Why would join as well?" Bluestreak.

"Because they are a trine. Seeker trines are closer then any bonds that can be made. Once a seeker has a trine they are in to until they are offlined for good." Rachet explained.

"Hey guys here comes Thundercracker and Skywarp." Mirage said. The two seekers enterted and sat next to their new allies. TC and Warp had no problem with the Autobots and actually wanted to get along with them.

"You guys haven't seen Screamer around have you?" Warp asked.

"No we haven't." Jazz anwsed.

"Say Thundercracker how come you guys decide to join us?" Hound asked.

"Please call me TC and we joined because Screamer had enough at everyone gwaking at her on the Nemsis. Me, Warp and Soundwave were the ones who didn't gwak at." TC said.

"Not to mention they kept asking her for interfaces. Even Megatron tried more than once to interface with Screamer." Warp said.

"So why didn't you two or Soundwave try anything?" Sideswipe asked confused.

"Because to me and Warp Screamer is like our little sister and Soundwave showed no interest in her." TC said.

"Soundwave's visor and optics must be glitched." Sunstreaker said. Both TC and Warp shot him a glare.

"Knock it off Sunstreaker." Jazz said.

"Anyway why join us? Why not go back to Cybertron?" Ironhide asked.

"Screamer's choice. But to be honest there is another reason why she joined." TC said while Warp gave him a look as if to is this a good idea?

"Can you guys keep a secret?" TC asked. They all nodded.

"Ok the truth Star has a crush on Optimus." TC said trying not to laugh at the faces of the Autobots. Their faces were priceless and TC continued.

"Every time our factions battled each other any time Star came face to face with Opitmus she blushes and ever since we joined the Autobots if you haven't nice every time Optimus speaks to her she blushes." TC explained.

"That explains a lot." Jazz said.

"Wait do you think she could be..." Sideswipe was cut when Starscream enerted the room and sat next to TC and Warp.

"Where was you?" TC asked.

"Out for a fly." Star said. Before the converstation could be continued Optimus requested to see Starscream in his office. Soon as she left everyone started taking about what could happen. When Starscream arrived at the office the took a breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" She walked in stood in front of Optimus's desk.

"Starscream I have something I need to ask you." Optimus said.

"And whats that sir?" Starscream asked nervous as ever.

"Is it true you have a crush on me?" Optimus asked. Starscream blushed madly. She had gone so red that her face now matched the red parts of her frame.

"I...I...you..." Starscream couldn't say anything. She took a breath and calmed down.

"Yes I do" Starscream said not sure what to expect.

"Tell you truth Starscream I like you as well." Optimus said and Starscream stood there in sheer shock at what Optimus said. He got out of his chair and walked around to her pulled her into a tight embrace which she gladly returned. He took of hi mouth piece and put it on the desk.

"Wait who told you..." She was cut when he kissed her. At first she was shocked but then offlined her optics and kissed back. He broke the kiss and spoke first.

"TC and Warp did." He said.

"I'm gonna kill them two." She said with anger which was soothed by another kiss. Little did they TC and Warp where actually by the door watching

::Awww isn't that sweet TC::

::Yes it is Warp::

::Our little Screamer is growing up::

::Yeah and you two better run::

::Oh scrap run TC::

::You two get back here::

Optimus watched as she chased them around base leaving the Autobots to think whtat happened in there. Well all but one because Jazz was one who told Prime to confess and boy it of worked.


End file.
